And we're meeting again
by Udumuhv
Summary: Marauders found a clone. Who is he?And how is he changing their lives?Timetravel.HP
1. Chapter 1

„Tsk, Moony I wanted to show you something" whispered Sirius.

"What is it this time?" Remus asked quite tiredly.

Sirius pointed towards one compartment. "There's James with some bird. And it isn't Lily."

"Are you talking about my Lily?" 17-year-old James Potter asked.

Sirius almost jumped in surprise "But it can't be you, you are over there! So if you aren't really you, then who are you and why are you here?"

Even James (who was used with his friend's usual lack of logic)was confused now. Remus, on the other hand, just smacked Padfoot and asked if he had eaten too many sugar quills at once again.

But when he looked inside the compartment, he suddenly became very quiet. Suspiciously quiet, so James, who didn't understand anything anymore peeped too.

"Holy shit, I have a clone!"

*****

Boys decided to enter and they sat across the unknowns. Near the window sat sleeping young man who looked almost like James' reflection. In his arms slept brown-haired girl, some paper and an open book on her lap. It was "Against the unknown: time and its paradoxes."

"Who are they?" Marauders wanted to find out soon. They were so curious that "accidentally" decided to play exploding snap. This didn't help- the sleeping forms didn't even move.

About an hour later the "clone" started stirring. Girl beside him snuggled closer and suddenly opened her eyes. When she saw that they weren't alone anymore she became nervous. She simply whispered "Harry" and marauders watched in awe how the man who had slept during their game woke almost in a second.

"Mia? What..." Then he saw them "Oh Merlin, better than previous time" Harry exchanged looks with Mia who added "But it's the last change!"

"I know" he answered and turned towards three boys. "Hello, this is Hermione and I am... umm..." he stopped while his eyes widened in surprise.

Hermione, on the other hand, smiled to marauders and Remus noticed how she tried to hide something behind her back. But she was too late, Remus had already seen name on the envelope. Harry Potter.

He heard gasps from his friends; it seemed that he had said that quite loudly.

"I told you, he is your clone!" Sirius earned another slap with Remus' book. For some reasons, Hermione gave Harry a quick reassuring smile. It seemed like those two understood each other without any words.

"I am James Potter and there are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Who are your parents? It seems like we're relatives."

"My parents are dead." The train stopped "And now, excuse us, we need to find the headmaster."

*****

Albus Dumbledore watched thoughtfully two young people in front of him. Harry and Hermione had been thru hell and much more. After hearing their explanations what will happen he felt such sadness. He was sure that future perhaps isn't very easy, but this... must change! Such a pity that everything was on their shoulders. Harry and Hermione had told him how Voldemort had defeated the Order, Ministry and even muggle governments. Those few, who were still alive, suffered badly under his terror. Even Harry has almost died and from order were still alive only three people: Hermione, Harry and Angelina Johnson.

Hermione had researched a lot and finally the two of them had decided to go back in time. But the one and only time turner contained only so much magical sand what was needed for three travels. Knowledge that it was damaged too wasn't very positive. So the duo knew how dangerous whole thing was but it was also their only option.

First time, they ended up in 16th century England. That trip was completely useless as well as scars what they had gotten from some crazy muggles who wanted to burn Hermione.

Second time, took the time turner them to the end of the 19th century. They had tried to find Tom Riddle' ancestors but failed. After that they had became quite desperate and finally arrived here, in 1976.

After examining parts of the time turner Dumbledore said sadly "I'm afraid it's completely broken. But I am thinking that you two don't even want to go back to your own time so you have to settle in here. Do you have anything against teaching?"

*****

When Marauders entered Great Hall, they scanned people hoping to find Hermione and Harry. Finally they found them, behind the teachers table.

Dumbledore' greeting speech was quite usual, more surprising were his next words.

"May I introduce you, Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Hermione Granger Potter who are your new Defense Against Dark Arts teachers. Give them a warm welcome!" He clapped his hands. "And now, let's eat!"

New DADA teachers caused a lot of whispers. They were so young and good-looking and- to almost half a students disappointment- obviously together.

*****

"I don't know how I can do this!" worried very nervous Harry before their 1st lesson.

"You can handle this just fine darling. Remember your Dumbledore's army times." Hermione tried to calm her husband and started to nibble his earlobe.

"Mm, it feels so good…I don't remember what I wanted to say…" Suddenly it hit him. "Our first class are 7th year Gryffindors, it means Remus and Sirius. And my dad."

Hermione stopped her activity and whispered quietly "Well now I'm worried too."

*****

"Good morning! We are professor Potters. You can also call us Harry and Hermione if you like." She smiled. "Does anybody have any questions?"

Like Hermione had expected, that started something what sounded like cacophony.

"What are we going to learn?"

When did you marry her? Do you like chocolate? How old are you?

"How long have you been together?"(James)

(Lily, who smacks James) "Do you like Hogwarts?"

Professors started laughing; they seemed unable to answer, until Peter had the courage to ask Harry: "What's with your scar?"

Students almost felt how Harry's light mood changed. Hermione observed Peter with weird expression and as trying to light things up started to answer.

"Well, me met on our first school year and married six months ago. It was the most beautiful day."

"18 hours killing nervousness," laughed Harry. But he agreed with Hermione, it was the most beautiful day. And night. He just tried to forget that Ron, as well as Charlie and Luna, had died the day after.

Harry continued: "What about chocolate, I have to say that Hermione might be secretly a chocoholic" he whispered and winked to Hermione, who was smiling shyly when whole class burst into giggles.

"We just love Hogwarts and are very happy to be here. And you asked how old are we? We're both 18."

"And today you will learn how to beat a boggart."

After hearing Lily's explanation what a boggart exactly is (that was rewarded with 5 points to Gryffindor), the students faced it one by one. It was one of the funniest DADA lessons, mostly because of the Riddiculus spell.

Who would have guessed that beside the usual fears like vampires, snakes and werewolves( that made marauders and even professors giggle suspiciously), were students afraid of veelas, chocolate frogs( Remus almost fell to a floor from laughing) and house elves? That made Hermione smile, they were so…innocent and didn't afraid "the big bad world" yet.

She had tried to avoid getting too close to boggart but forget. Suddenly everyone became quiet and watched their teacher's biggest fear. There was a bindle on floor. It was a baby boy with a scar on his forehead. And he was obviously dead.

Hermione Potter was like frozen in place. Harry saw this and ran to her. Before sending the creature back to closet, students barely saw Harry's boggart- a shape of a man who reminded him, only with cold red eyes.

"Oh Mia," he hugged her. "Class dismissed."

*****

"Wow, they're not so much older than us and just…wow" Sirius, for the first time, was out of right words.

"But even you can see that something happened with them," James added.

Remus mind was racing. He had seen how their new teachers were secretly looking them. Sadness and joy at the same time for them but almost anger for Peter.

"What is going on?" he wondered.

"Only question he didn't answer was mine. How typical." thought Peter while sneaking towards the catacombs.


	2. Chapter 2

Few weeks had passed and professor Potters had managed to do something quite unbelievable- all the Marauders( well except Peter) waited their next DADA lessons impatiently. What impressed others most- not only for making pranks.

Although the beginning was quite impressing. Sirius and James had filled whole classroom with sand, tiny palm trees and life- sized camels. They had also cast a spell what made the room extremely hot.

But they hadn't expect that Professors seemed to like those new decorations and found that giving Sirius camel- riding lessons in front of the class(as a little revenge) was extremely funny. James sweared that he would never forget how one giant animal had chased Sirius almost to the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione had followed them innocently until they heard how Sirius, who was saved by Mcgonagall, explained to her, how this incident wasn't really anybody's fault because the Dumbledore himself had told them to give the new teachers a warm welcome. They just took that quite literally.

Mcgonagall didn't even bother herself with giving Sirius a detention. She just sighed and transformed the camel back to its original form- Mrs. Norris.

*****

Remus was really annoyed. James and Sirius had dragged him outside just before the curfew and now he watched how his best friends were collecting some suspicious purple berries. They had also explained their "seriously funny" plan for the next day what contained the named berries and some Slytherins.

Moony, who hadn't found the plan SO funny only sighed. But after all, it COULD be funny and what he could do to stop them anyways? Well, he knew few possible things and smiled quite evilly because of those ideas. Today was also full moon, and he would transform about an hour later so he didn't want to argue. He asked instead: "Guys, have you seen Peter today?"

Sirius, who was laying under one big bush replied: "No...Or wait, yeah, he was in potions I guess. Why are you asking?"

"Because I haven't seen him more than few hours every day! I can't figure out where he is going all the time and he doesn't tell me either. It seems he even didn't want to join us today, and Peter always does!"

"Maybe our Petey has found a girl," James laughed, "But let's look if he is in the common room." He took out the Marauders' map. "He isn't there or in Gryffindor tower at all. It's strange, it's already past curfew and he is…he is Peter after all."

Marauders became little worried and spent a couple of minutes searching for Peter's name.

The silence was broken by Sirius: "What the hell! He is in the dungeons…and there are Malfoy and Nott too!"

"This doesn't sound good. What are those bastards doing to him? Two against one- not fair! Let's get them." James was fuming.

But there was something else what caught Remus' attention. On the map were two names what rushed towards the gates. They were so tangled together that at first Remus couldn't read them properly.

Few seconds later he said: "Umm, professor Potters are here," and then the transforming began.

*****

Sun was rising and Harry had never been so angry with himself before. He was practically running towards the castle, ignoring pain and tiredness, and feeling only adrenalin running through his veins. He looked down to Hermione who he was carrying. _How could I be so stupid? A complete idiot!_

"Mya, honey, please, we are right there. Hold up a little more."

"Harry," his wife said weakly, "I think I heard something."

Harry was on alert and scanned their surroundings. Hermione, although almost unconscious, had so good hearing what was almost comparable to Lupin's. Remus…maybe the marauders were near? Harry, who didn't want to explain anything yet, especially when they were covered with blood, found quickly his copy of Marauders' map. It wasn't the original (Tonks had burnt that by accident) but it was as good as that. Like he had thought, he could see the names of James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black outside the castle. _They're too near_, he thought and started to sneak past them.

"Wooh, that was close," Harry said to himself while storming into Hospital Wing.

*****

What Harry didn't know that it was too close. The boys had already seen the couple on their walk back from Shrieking Shack. And now, the marauders were on the middle of one kind of heated argument.

"Oh my God," Remus was very pale, "They were hurt badly. Did you saw Hermione? We should tell Dumbledore what I did."

"You transformed outside, we dragged you to the shack and you didn't hurt _anyone!_"

"But what happened? Maybe I…"

"Remus, for the last time, you didn't do anything!"

"Mhh, maybe we can do something to help them."

"They're probably in the Hospital wing right already. Right after breakfast is DADA, maybe we can get our answers there."

"But…"

"Moony, we can't help them with anything right now."

"I hope everything's going to be alright," Remus thought sadly when his friends took him to the Hospital wing.

*****

Finally, while getting to Gryffindor tower, James and Sirius became aware that they had forgot about Peter. After entering their room and founding a peacefully sleeping Wormtail, they were quite shocked and relieved. And too tired for questioning him.

****

Hermione woke and when she understood where she was, she moaned, "It's the damn 14th time for me to wake up here. I'm going to beat your record soon."

"Oh no honey, don't you dare." Harry, who was sitting on her bed, chuckled

"But," he grew serious, "How are you feeling? Miss (!) Pomfrey said that you have to stay here whole day."

"I'm just awfully tired, that's all." She gave him quick smile. "What about you? You look almost as bad as I do"

"Nah, I'm okay. It was you, who I was worried about. You owe me one- I have to teach alone today," he tried to joke.

"I love you," he gave her quick kiss, "and when I come back, we'll talk about last night."

"Love you too," Hermione watched him leave. She sighed. How very … Harryish. He was probably blaming himself again.

Hermione didn't have any books and as she didn't want to think about previous events yet, she decided to examine her surroundings.

The Hospital room seemed to look exactly same as she had remembered. Rounds of beds, curtains between them and even painting on the walls were same.

Two beds were occupied beside Hermione's. Near the window was tiny Hufflepuff girl who seemed to have 5 eyes. Hermione shrugged and didn't really want to know what had happened to her. Next to Hermione was other patient. It was sleeping form of Remus Lupin.

Hermione remembered now that the night before was full moon. She had also heard from Harry that they had almost met the marauders on their way back. She wondered if they had seen the duo.

_If they were, it could be qui__te a shock. Especially to Remus. Oh it's seems he is waking up._

*****

Harry was standing in front of the class alone. He looked tired and also worried about something but tried to hide it.

"Where's Herm…professor Hermione?"

It seemed like Harry had expected this question and prepared his answer. "She didn't feel very well this morning and is in the Hospital wing at the moment."

Sirius exchanged looks with James. By the way professor acted and glanced secretly his watch all the time, they could see it was something serious. Obviously Professor didn't know yet that Marauders had seen them at the dawn.

*****

"Professor, can I talk with you for a moment?" Remus hesitated.

"Of course you can."

"Umm, about this morning…"  
"I guess I know what bothers you. You saw us this morning, didn't you?"

Remus nodded "Yes, and my friends too. We also noticed when you left."

_Hey, we were under the cloak! How…Oh, the map._

"Can I ask you something Remus?"

Remus was afraid that he would have to explain now why they were outside. He didn't expect next.

"Can you hold that as a secret for a while? We have our reasons and would be thankful if any of you don't speak about it. Don't worry, Headmaster already knows everything."

"Oh, okay I promise. I won't tell anybody."

Hermione smiled, "I know I can trust you. But…please remember that you can trust me too. Both of us."

_Does she __hint about what I'm thinking? But how can she know such a thing?_

"And I guess I know what you are thinking right now. You don't have to be nervous; your secret is safe with us."

At that point Remus only gaped.

"I'm thinking that I know something what might help you. Have you heard about certain potion, the Wolfsbane potion, what helps you during full moon? It gives you the ability to think clearly and control your mind, so you can just cuddle up and be like this whole night if you want. You don't have to worry about attacking anyone.

Remus was wide-eyed "Really? Is it true?" _And how did she know what I was afraid of?_

"Of course it is. And I can make some if you wish"

"Yes!! Oh…I would really appreciate this. Thank you so much Professor. But…How did you know?"

"I have my ways. And you reminded me a good old friend who had same condition."

_And you have no idea how similar you are, _Hermione thought while smiling.


End file.
